legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lemmings
Lemmings are the main protagonists in the Lemmings series. They are small rodents that are unlimited in number. They are suicidal and reckless animals who don't look at traps and hazards quite carefully. They could be killed in a trap or hazard. The goal is to save them using the right techniques to lead them. Appearance Lemmings are small rodents which look weird compared with the real ones. They have green hair and blue bodies which resembles their cloaks with white edges on top of it and their sleeve ends, muzzles, large toeless feet and fingerless hands. Originally, their eyes were oval-shaped, they looked tubby, they had a mouth which is hidden under their pointy muzzles and their haircut is shaped like a bowl which is a bit messy. Currently, their appearance changed, they have large round eyes, a mouth which is always seen on their muzzles, and plant-like hair (which has the similar type to Cosmo the Seedrian). In Lemmings Touch, they were taller than before and darker coloured. The PS2 version added the toes on their feet and appeared slightly shorter. In 3D Lemmings, they were taller and their bodies were shaped like a potato which doesn't look like their cloaks. Behaviour They have suicidal tendencies such as not being careful walking into any types of traps or hazards. The aim is to guide them to the exit using the right skills. They aren't mentally or physically strong. They don't have lots of sense plus they are easily destroyed or beaten by any sort of trap. Types of Lemmings Water Lemmings Water Lemmings are different types of lemmings in Lemmings Revolution. They have blue hair and white bodies and are capable of surviving in the water. Acid Lemmings Acid Lemmings are also different types of lemmings in Lemmings Revolution. They have green bodies and red hair also they are capable of surviving in acid. Reverse Lemmings Reverse Lemmings are featured in the 2 player versions of Lemmings and Oh No! More Lemmings. The second player uses them. Like Tribe Lemmings, they are coloured differently. They strangely have blue hair and green bodies. The Tribes The Tribes are a group of lemmings that live and work in different Areas of Lemming Island in Lemmings 2: The Tribes. Also, they are seen in All New World of Lemmings and 3D Lemmings. Mischievous Lemmings Beware, not all lemmings are nice. Mischievous Lemmings are the evil counterparts of the lemmings. If they go into the exit, it is game over. They have red hair with red devil-like horns on it, purple cloaks, and an evil smile. The Adventures of Lomax In the spin-off game of the Lemmings series called [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Lomax The Adventures Of Lomax] (Or simply Lomax), the player takes the role of a lemming knight named Lomax. He was voiced by Kath Soucie. In the plot, he has to save his animals and friends from an evil doctor named Evil Ed. His quest is to save them and defeat the Evil Ed. Another thing is that Lomax has several abilities which were found in the original Lemmings game such as builders and diggers. Category:Characters That Hail From The Lemmings Universe Category:Characters Category:Green haired Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Heroes Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Animals Category:Dimwits Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Targets of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Brutes Category:Speedsters Category:True Neutral Category:Races Category:Martyrs Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Races of Chronicles of Great New Empire